


That's What Friends Are For

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Candles, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Massage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: You help your friend Chris Evans relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/F/M = Your Favorite Movie

     You raise your closed fist and lightly knock on the door of the spacious house. You stand with your knuckles against the door for a moment before knocking harder. Your hand drops to the handle of the large basket that's in your other hand. _He better not be ignoring me,_ you think, feeling slightly annoyed. You sigh and raise your fist again. Your hand is halfway to the door when it opens. "Sorry, I was on the phone with - Y/N, what are you doing here? Come in!" You smile and cross over the threshold into your friend Chris' home.

     "I figured you probably haven't been taking much time to relax and care for yourself because you've been so busy lately." You hold up the basket and say, "So I brought you this." Chris smiles and takes the basket from your hands.

     "This is heavy," he says as he guides you over to his living room. "What's in it, a whole salon?" he jokes. You sit on the couch and nod.

     "Almost! It's a bottle of wine, some fancy bath salts, candles, and lotion." Chris whistles. "Yeah, I think there's even a container of dried rose petals in there."

     "That's pretty fancy. Thank you so much, Y/N." Chris sets the basket on the coffee table and hugs you tightly. "If you don't have anywhere else to be, I'll pop open this bottle of wine and we can watch a movie," Chris suggests. You remind him that you don't drink. "I have some fancy sparkling water. Is that okay?" You nod and lean back on the couch. Chris gets up and takes the basket to the kitchen.

     "Oh, yeah," you yell, "did I mention the gourmet popcorn?"

     "Gourmet popcorn?!" You laugh at your friend.

     A few minutes later, Chris returns from the kitchen with a glass of wine, a glass of sparkling water, a bowl of popcorn, and a lighter. Chris lights a candle and says, "Mmm, that smells nice." You smile, feeling proud of yourself for choosing a scent he likes.

     "Are you sure you don't want to watch something else?" he asks. "I mean, you've probably seen Y/F/M a hundred times."

     "I don't care how many times I've seen it. It's still a good movie." Chris puts his hands up defensively.

     "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm fine with this."

     About halfway through the movie, you end up under his arm. You and Chris are pretty close and this is nothing new, but for some reason, you feel different. You've always found Chris attractive, of course, but whenever you got close to him like this, you never really felt anything. Now, though, you felt your cheeks getting warm. Your heartbeat quickens and your breathing gets heavier. _Am I... getting turned on?_ you wonder.  _Is this wrong?_ You lean forward to take a drink of water and cool down a bit. You take a large gulp of water and lean back, feeling slightly better. You reach for some of the popcorn at the same time as Chris, and before you can stop it, your hands bump into each other. You gasp quietly. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead." Chris takes his hand out of the bowl. You take a handful of the caramel and chocolate covered popcorn and practically shove it into your mouth. "Are you alright?" Chris asks. You nod.

     "Uh, yeah, why?"

     "Well, you just wolfed down that popcorn." You shrug and take another sip of water.

     "That's some good popcorn." Chris laughs and puts his arm back around your shoulders. He pulls you closer and kisses the top of your head.

     "You're a great friend, Y/N. I needed this." Chris whispers. You smile and squeeze his hand. "Are you sure you're alright? I can feel the heat from your cheek through my shirt." You promptly pull your face away from Chris' chest.

     "I'm fine, Chris. It's just... hot in here," you lie lamely. Chris takes his arm from around your shoulders and presses his hand against your forehead and cheeks. You close your eyes and breathe heavily.

     "You feel like you're burning up," Chris informs you. "I'll go get you a cold washcloth." Before you can protest, Chris pauses the movie and gets up. You sigh and eat more popcorn. He comes back a minute later and presses the cold cloth against your neck.

     "As nice as that feels, I don't need it. I'm fine, Chris, really. Thank you for your concern." You take the cloth off your neck. Chris takes it from your hand and puts it back.

     "Leave it there," he instructs firmly. You roll your eyes and tell him you're fine. You lift your hand to take the cloth off your neck again, but when you look up at Chris, his arms are crossed and he has a stern expression on his face. You look down and notice that his crotch is almost at eye level. You take a deep breath and leave the cloth where it is. He smiles at you and sits back down. You resume the movie and drink more water. _Jesus, that was actually kinda hot,_ you think. _I have to get away from him for a minute._

     "I have to go to the bathroom," you announce quietly. Chris pauses the movie and tells you to leave the cloth on, or else. _Or else. Or else what?_ A variety of sexual images run through your mind as you walk to the bathroom. You lock the door behind you, splash some cold water on your face, and takes a few deep breaths. You sit on the toilet seat for a few minutes to try and calm down. It doesn't work; you're too turned on. You rub yourself through your clothes, but it isn't enough. You groan in frustration and go back to Chris.

     "I'm glad you left that cloth on," he says with a small smirk. You smile back at him and sink into the couch, making sure to keep your distance from your friend.

     The rest of the movie goes by uneventfully. When it's over, the bowl of popcorn and your glasses are empty. Chris takes the dishes to the kitchen. When he comes back, he says, "So, I guess it's time for you to go, huh?" You nod and stand up. "Well, I had a good time -"

     "Wait!" you exclaim suddenly. "You, um, still seem like you could relax a bit more. I could maybe... give you a massage with the lotion I got for you. It's a pretty relaxing scent, I guess." Chris smiles and nods.

     "That sounds nice," Chris replies with a grin. "You go get the lotion and another candle and I'll go set up in my bedroom." You get the lotion and candle from the kitchen, ditching the cloth while you're there. You head to the living room, blow out the other candle, and bring it and the lighter along into Chris' bedroom. _Wait. His_ bedroom! You realize.  _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..._ Chris spreads a towel across the bed. He takes the candles from you and sets them on the nightstand. You light the candles and when you turn back around, Chris is standing there shirtless. "What else should I take off?" he asks. You nearly faint. You're tempted to tell him to take everything off, but instead, you tell him to shed his pants. He unbuckles his belt and takes it out of his pants. _There's a lot we could do with that belt,_ you think. "Are you only doing this because you wanted to see me almost naked?" Chris jokes as he steps out of his pants.

     "Kind of," you blurt. Chris raises his eyebrows and chuckles. "I mean, no, of course not! God, I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell is -" Chris presses a finger against your lips.

     "Calm down, sweetheart. It isn't a big deal," he assures you gently. You sigh and tell him to lay on the bed. He gets comfortable, and you squirt the lavender chamomile scented lotion into your hand. You rub it between your hands to warm it up and spread it on Chris' broad shoulders. "Mmm," he moans, "that feels good." You bite your lip to hold back a moan and continue to rub Chris' shoulders. You apply more lotion, working down from his neck. When you get to Chris' boxers, he says, "You can take those off, if you want." You laugh nervously and move on to his thighs. "I wasn't kidding. You can get rid of them if they're in the way."

     "Do you want me to take them off?" you ask. Chris looks back at you with a smirk and nods. "O-okay, I'll take them off then." You hook your fingers under the waistband of Chris' boxers and oh so slowly peel them off. Chris lifts his hips off the bed so you can get the garment off completely. You lick your lips and moan quietly at the sight of Chris' firm, supple ass. He chuckles and wiggles his ass suggestively. "Are you drunk?"

     "I only had one glass of wine. If you want me to stop, I'll stop; just say the word." You pump more of the lotion into your hands and rub it on Chris' ass. He groans and pushes back into your hands. "Shit, that's nice." You move down to his firm thighs. Chris grabs your hands and guides them back to his ass. You knead the soft globes gently, enjoying the feeling of his hot flesh in your hands. "You can be rougher than that," Chris says. You knead harder, dragging a moan from the man beneath you. You occasionally ghost a finger over his hole, causing him to groan and whimper.

     "You know," you begin. You take a deep breath to muster up the courage to finish your sentence. "You still seem a bit tense and I'm not sure this is working. I have another idea."

     "Oh, yeah?" Chris looks back at you. "What is it?"

     "Um, get up and come to the living room." You leave the bedroom and sit on the couch in the living room. Chris comes in a few seconds later with the towel riding low on his hips.

     "I brought this just in case," he says, pointing to the towel.

     "Good. Sit down." Chris sits next to you, his arm brushing against yours. You stand up and push his shoulders back. You tell him to get comfortable and get on your knees. He adjusts himself so he's comfortable, and you undo the towel with shaky hands. You move the towel and finally see Chris' beautiful prick. The tip is red and leaking. "How-how long is it?" you can't help but ask. Chris grins.

     "Eight and a half inches." You can't help but gasp quietly. You lick your lips and tentatively lick the leaking slit. Chris groans deeply, encouraging you to suck the whole tip into your mouth. "Oh, god, that feels amazing, baby." You moan at the praise and take him deeper into your mouth, gently sucking his hard cock.

     "Does that feel good, baby?" you ask. Chris bites his lip and nods.

     "Good doesn't even begin to describe it. Your mouth feels fucking amazing, sweetheart." Chris pets your head gently. You sigh contentedly and suck a bit harder, dragging a deep groan from your friend. You continue to suck Chris off, changing the amount of suction you use every once in a while. He lavishes you with praise and pet names, and you love it. "Oh fuck, I'm close, darling." You consider making him beg for his release, but you decide against it when you see the beautiful look on Chris' face. His eyes are closed, his pink lips are parted, and his pale cheeks are flushed. 

     "Where would you like to come?" you ask Chris. He shakes his head and opens his eyes.

     "Anywhere, baby. On your face, your chest, your ass, in your mouth; it doesn't matter to me." You moan and ask if your mouth is okay. He nods. "God yes, I would love to come in your perfect mouth." You suck the tip of his dick firmly and gently roll his balls in your hand. Chris' pupils are dilated so much that you almost can't see his irises. He's biting his lip hard and breathing heavily. _I_ _need to do this again just so I can see him like_ that,you think. Chris groans loudly and grabs the back of your neck to keep you in place. Hot semen shoots from Chris' prick into your mouth. You suck him through his orgasm, swallowing his seed. When he's finished, his hand slides off your neck. "Oh god, I don't think I've come that hard in a long time, sweetheart," Chris says exhaustedly. 

     "You certainly seem relaxed now," you quip with a smirk. Chris shoots a devilish smile back.

     "I think I'd feel better if I thanked you properly for all that you've done for me tonight." The predatory look in Chris' eyes tells you that the night is just getting started.


End file.
